


i wanna come home to you.

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Series: soft wwii boyfriends [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mortality, Near Death Experiences, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Worry, damn i'm on a stucky kick huh, fluff with plot, technically? ig?, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: your hands and lips still know their way around.





	i wanna come home to you.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a [prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988163)! :3c

Bucky sighed contentedly as Steve wove his fingers through his hair. The setting sun over the lake cast the two of them in a warm, golden light, and Steve looked damn near holy in his husband's eyes.

"T'challa was right," Steve said softly. "This is the best sunset I've ever seen." He looked down at Bucky, resting in his lap. 

"I'm just glad you finally decided to stay to see one," Bucky smiled. He sat up, wildflowers falling from the messy, uneven braids Steve had done. "They're like this almost every evening, but it's so much better with you." He pressed his lips gently against Steve's, chuckling at the way his mustache and beard tickled.

Steve put a hand on Bucky's hip. "I guess I'll have to visit more often then, huh?"

"You better." Bucky leaned in closer, making Steve fall back on his other elbow, and didn't stop until they were lying together in the grass. "I miss you if you leave for too long, punk."

Steve rolled Bucky off of him and turned onto his side, propping his head on his fist and watching as Bucky pillowed his head with his arm. 

"I wish I could, Buck," Steve murmured.

"Well why can't you?"

"You know why, hun. People need me." He wrapped his other arm around Bucky's torso and rested his head on his chest.

"People always need you, Stevie." He curled his arm around Steve's head and toyed with his short blond hair. "They've needed you since before you were born, and they'll need you long after you're gone." He sighed. "We all will."

Steve lifted his head. "What are you saying?"

"You're gonna hate me if I say it."

"Buck."

Bucky sighed again, sitting back up. "You're always on the run, Stevie. I know I'm free to join you in that at any time, but I don't think I'm ever gonna be ready."

"Buck-"

"I'm  _happy_ here. I'm living a good life. I'm helping people instead of hurting them. You've seen the way those kids act around me. For once in my life since the fall, people aren't scared of me, and I'm putting something  _good_ into the world."

Steve sighed. "You know I can't just leave all those people behind."

"But you've already done so much, I just-" He sighed. "Why not do something for  _yourself_ for once?"

The blond looked away at the sun setting over the lake, a mere sliver of bright red against a darkening sky.

"I'm not trying to give you an ultimatum," Bucky said. "I'm just saying that you aren't the only person out there capable of helping. But you  _are_ the only Steve Rogers." He put his hand to his husband's cheek and turned him, looking him sadly in the eyes. "And I don't wanna lose you."

Steve put his hand over Bucky's and gave it a gentle squeeze. He kissed his knuckles. He sighed. "C'mere, Buck." He opened his arms. "C'mere."

Bucky leaned into the hug and gripped the back of Steve's shirt tightly.

"You're not gonna lose me, alright?" He planted a soft kiss on Bucky's neck. "I'm always gonna come back to you. I'm stubborn like that."

Bucky laughed a little. "You sure are, punk."

"Jerk." Steve pulled away and cupped Bucky's face with both hands. "You know how stubborn I am. I went from five-foot-four and a hundred pounds soaking wet to six-two and more muscly than you just because I wanted to join the army."

"Yeah, you did. But I still worry about you like I did when you were skinny."

"I know." He pressed their foreheads together. "I love you, Buck."

"Love you too, Stevie."

Small green lights appeared in the trees only a few hundred yards away.

"Stay for the night?"

"And breakfast."

Bucky smiled and kissed his husband again. 


End file.
